wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Ingeneon Endas
Academic and Professional Career: Summary Professor Ingeneon Endas, a recipient of the Order of Merlin (First Class) Winter 1349 - present is currently the professor of Advanced Alchemy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While they graduated from Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic c. 1366, Endas is one of the Ravenclaw Advisors during their tenure at Hogwarts. Within the #HogwartsProfessors Universe, Ingeneon's full backstory has not been revealed - but all in due time. Ingeneon Endas attended and graduated with honors from Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic in c. 1366. During attendance at Beauxbaton's, they started to learn the art of Alchemy under acclaimed alchemist, Nicholas Flamel (their uncle). Following graduation, Endas traveled the wizarding world teaching at several schools of Wizardry including; Beauxbaton's, Durmstrang Institute, Ilvermorny, and Koldostoretz. Between 1800 and 2019, Endas traveled abroad learning all they could about forbidden techniques and formulations of alchemy. Starting in September 2019, Endas was enlisted to teach Advanced Alchemy studies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 'Professor Endas has been known to be quite a demanding teacher with strict classroom guidelines but is always available to tutor or provide additional instruction to their pupils if necessary. It must also be known that anyone in attendance of Advanced Alchemy class will be strictly reprimanded should they even attempt to create the Philosopher's Stone. Unbeknownst to Professor Thorne, current Hogwarts librarian, Endas has a secret library and alchemical laboratory hidden in their office/quarters. Personal Life Personality Professor Endas is known for their metamorphmagus quirks (specifically hair and eye color changes with mood or allergies), kind demeanor, journal writing, and meticulous teaching habits. While they are quite antediluvian, the current vernacular (c. 2010 to present) or slang of the students at Hogwarts does tend to puzzle them; but they are fond of making pop culture references, however subtly, during lessons. Ingeneon tries to practice kindness with all things, however, they have been known to put persons in their place when lines are crossed. Relationships Having lost their spouse to the Black Death in c. 1389, Endas tries not to get overly close to anyone as the pain of loss has serious consequences. Thus, all relationships experienced throughout the course of their life following the death of their spouse have all been platonic. It should be noted that Endas does have a fond friendship with Maxamus the Groundskeeper. Long life Due to their long lifespan, it has been speculated that Endas is in possession of the second (and currently, only) Philosopher's Stone. Others whisper that it is caused by an alchemical accident. Upon questioning, Endas has given no inclinations either way. It must be said that Endas has seen the effects of what a Philosopher's Stone can do to wizards and muggles alike and will always strongly advise against anyone trying to create one. It should be noted that due to the things that they have witnessed in their long lifetime, Endas does not sleep, or tries everything magically possible to avoid sleep. In the event of Endas becoming unconscious, they experience flashbacks from some of the darkest times in their past. Due to Endas' long life, they see how precious every life is. Thus during battle, they will try everything magically possible to spare their opponent's lives; even if that means transfiguring them into toads or other non-threatening creatures until the foes can be transferred to the proper authorities. Alchemy & Specialized Spells In dark times, they have been known to cast "''illa divina virtusque" to aid them in battle. It is a highly risky alchemical process that takes its toll but gives them the ability to be partially transformed into a god-like amalgam with invulnerable metallic appendages which can vary depending on the alchemical casting. Defining Characteristics and Accessories '''Metamorphmagus Endas' hair and eye color change depending on mood and external stimuli. They are highly allergic to flowers and being in close proximity to them can cause sneezing fits which in turn change the color of their hair. Their physical appearance and gender presentation have changed over the years, but currently, they choose to appear as an androgynous wizard with light sage hair and golden-brown eyes. They do have the ability to change their physical appearance (hair, eye, and physical features) at will, making them great for sneaking up on unsuspecting persons or parties. The Broken Time-Turner Endas always carries a broken time-turner. This time-turner still somewhat functions as it should but can be a bit finicky to specific dates, thus their tardiness teaching at the first of the term. Over the years, several masterfully talented wizards have offered to fix the time-turner, Endas has graciously refused. Quoting "I appreciate the offer to fix my time-turner, but let me assure you that if I wanted it fixed, I would do so myself. But, I have to keep it broken. It reminds me of a past mistake that I must never forget." Ravenclaw Sigel Lapel Pin Port-Key This lapel pin, found on the left side of Endas' vest, is a port-key that has been most recently linked to their office within Hogwarts. While the locations linked to the port-key have changed over the years, this pin aids greatly when needing to make a quick escape. Last used during the first (attempted) Hogwarts invasion by Argon's Army. Clubmaster Glasses Like many of the wizarding world, Endas uses glasses to see the truth in things; physical, magical, and emotional truths. While this is not widely known to the students under their care, Endas can tell when they are being untruthful or half-truthful. Philosopher's Stone Symbol Necklace This is a dear momento and reminder of their time studying under and apprenticing their uncle, Nicholas Flamel. It also holds magical qualities and/or abilities but they have not been revealed at this time. Silver Wolf Armour Ring Found on the ring finger of their right hand, this armor ring gives Endas the ability to cast "Expecto Patronum" without incantation or wand. Their Patronus is an Irish Wolfhound. Under the influence of ''Illa Divina Virtusque'' Little is known about this alchemical state and potion that Endas has seemed to perfect. It has been speculated that Professor Pan Wilde attempted to create this potion and failed thus releasing the daemon-god Apophis. Regardless, while under the influences of illa divina virtusque Endas has been witnessed to be quasi-transformed. During the last Battle for Hogwarts that was brought upon by Argon's army, Endas was seen to have dark hair, a metallic clawed left arm, and eyes devoid of irises. However, it should be noted that any "non-metallic" areas of their body are still vulnerable to cuts and bruises. A Magical Journal One of the side-effects of a long life is that over time, memories fade into shades of their former selves, so Endas keeps a journal to remember them all. Almost like a Pensieve, the journal includes important life events, mental notes, and other musings. It must be noted that this journal and it's accompanying quill are magically enchanted and to this date, no witch, wizard, or muggle alive has read what is written in Most recently, Endas' journal has caught the attention of Professor Persephone Petalthorn - but she has yet to located and or read it. #OOC Important Links: *All TikToks regarding Professor Endas: https://www.tiktok.com/tag/profendas?langCountry=en *Ingeneon's Past: https://www.tiktok.com/tag/ingeneonspast?langCountry=en *Endas' Bloopers: https://www.tiktok.com/tag/endasbloopers?langCountry=en #OOC Regarding Interactions with Professor Endas: *'If you would like to duet with them, please feel free to do so but be sure to tag them both with the hashtag #profendas and using their handle @oh.jae.chaos' Note: 'If you have a private profile, they are unable to see your duets so if you would like them to see your content you must have your profile set to public. *'Regarding Fanfiction or "shipping" '''- Please be mindful of the situations that you put Endas in. Any sexualized circumstances or situations are not wanted and I (jaeCHAOS) will kindly ask you to take the story down. Please be respectful to who Endas is as a character. ABSOLUTELY ZERO FLIRTATIOUS/ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIPS WITH STUDENTS OR STAFF 18 YEARS OR YOUNGER. Any nonsense like that will get you reported and banned. *"Can I use Professor Endas in a story that I am writing?"' If that story is fan-fiction and not going to be published for profit, then yes as long as you credit Endas' creator (jaeCHAOS, @oh.jae.chaos) somewhere on your story. If you do write something, I'd love to read it - please email me at info(at)jaechaos.com with the subject line ENDAS STORY or message me via DM on social media. ''However, if you are using my character in a story that will be published for profit, while as honored as I would be - this character is my own creation, I hold creative control over it, and I respectfully ask that you not include it in your writing. '' *'Requesting Duets:' I am always thrilled when others inside the #HogwartsProfessors and #HogwartsOC universe want me to interact with them. Please keep in mind that I am a full-time content creator AND someone who deals with several chronic illnesses, thus I only shoot content for Endas once or twice a week, unless flaring and then that time could be even longer between visits. If you would like to include me in a character arc, please give me advanced notice as I can't drop everything that I am doing to record content for you. '[ The character of Ingeneon Endas was created and is performed by the content creator, jaeCHAOS. You can find out more about her by visiting her blog: https://www.jaechaos.com/ or following her on other social media platforms. She is @ohjaechaos practically everywhere. ]'''Category:Hogwarts Professors Category:Ravenclaw Professors Category:Alchemy Professors Category:Ravenclaw Category:Characters Category:Ilvermorny Transfer Category:Durmstrang Transfer Category:Beauxbatons Transfer Category:Koldovstoretz Transfer